fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Bieg 1
New York, Central Park. 12.00 Chris: Udacie się na górkę w central parku. Czekają tam na was plecaki. Są podpisane imionami. Przyczepione do nich są wskazówki dla drużyn. Gdzie macie się udać. W dalszym ciągu czeka na was zadanie. Drużyna która znajdzie w swojej kopercie Fast Forward ominie zadanie i uda się na postój. Fast Forward nie oznacza że nie możecie odpaść. Kopertę z Fast Forward może wziąść ostatnia para przy tym punkcie i może nie zdążyć wyminąć innych, ale też może wygrać dany bieg. No to ruszajcie do plecaków! Start! Wszystkie pary ruszyły. Do plecaków nie było daleko, może z 100 metrów. Wszyscy biegli swoim tempem, jedni szybciej drudzy wolniej. '' '''Sandra:' Mamo pośpiesz się! Nie chce być ostatnia! Ewa: Spokojnie. Damy radę. Paweł: Kochanie biegnij. Marta: Biegnę, nie widzisz! Większość par szukała już swoich plecaków. Mateusz: Znalazłem nasz! Agata: Anka, nie widze naszych imion! Tomek: Lena, czytaj wskazówkę! Mariola: Mam! Uczestnicy odnajdują swoje plecaki, niektórzy już czytają pierwsze wskazówki. Stojący przy fontannie Chris mówi do oglądających Chris: Uczestnicy muszą odszukać budki telefoniczne jeśli chcą zamówić taksówkę. Ale mogą też pójść od razu na ulicę i łapać taksówki. Haczyk w tym że zamówiona taksówka przyjedzie dopiero po 20-25 minutach. A na ulicy można od razu złapać taksówkę lub w ogóle. Mają dotrzeć na lotnisko " John F. Kennedy International Air Port" i kupić bilet do Republiki Południowej Afryki, Johannesburg. Tam czeka na nich kolejna wskazówka. Na ulice pobiegły na razie 3 pary. Damian i Franek - Koszykarze, Piotr i Kasia - Rodzeństwo, Agata i Anka - Znajome ze szkoły. Piotr: Tu nie ma żadnych taksówek! Agata: Piotrek ma racje, Anka biegniemy na inną ulice! Agata i Anka pobiegły na przecznice dalej, złapały taksówkę i ruszyły na lotnisko. Po chwili Piotr i Kasia oraz Damian i Franek zrobili tak samo. Agata i Anka: (Zwierzenia) Na razie radzimy sobie dobrze, mamy szanse wygrać ten bieg i rozpocząć z przewagą kolejny. Przy budkach telefonicznych znajdują się Ewa i Sandra, Paweł i Marta, Magda i Wiktor, Jerzy i Janina Paweł: Kochanie, uspokój się za 15 minut przyjedzie nasza taksówka. Marta: Przegramy. Mówiłam żebyśmy biegli szukać taksówki na ulicy. Paweł: Większość tam pobiegła. Ewa: Jest dobrze. Nie wybrałyśmy same telefonu. Sandra: Widzimy Pawła z Marta, Magdę i Wiktora oraz tych dziadków. Wiemy że nie jesteśmy ostatnie. 12.30 w taksówka są już: Sylwia i Olka,. Martyna i Karolina, Agata i Anka, Ewa i Sandra, Paweł i Marta, Magda i Wiktor, Piotr i Kasia, Damian i Franek, Jarek i Sebastian. No postoju taksówek czekają : Mateusz i Darek, Lena i Tomek, Andżelika i Alicja. Autobusem pojechali: Mariola i Izabela, Adrian i Rafał, Oskar i Rafał, Maks i Michał. '' '''Mariusz:' Nie ma już taksówek. W tym czasie do taksówki własnie siadali Jerzy i Janina. Podbiegły do niech Mariusz i Kuba Kuba: Moglibyśmy się z wami zabrać? Janina: Tak, wsiadajcie, tylko szybko! 13.00 na lotnisku pojawiają się Martyna i Karolina, Agata i Anka, Ewa i Sandra, Sylwia i Olka.W takiej kolejności stoją w kolejce do okienka. Martyna: Dwa bilety do Johannesburgu. Pracownik: Na którą godzinę? Karolina: Jak najszybciej! Pracownik: O 13.30 jest najszybszy lot. Ale jest już mało miejsc. Martyna: Ile.? Pracownik: Czekajcie policzę....... Hm. 19 wolnych miejsc. Karolina: 9 par. To i tak da nam prowadzenie nad 11, bierzemy! 13.15 na pierwszy lot bilety kupili już Martyna i Karolina - Bliźniaczki, Agata i Anka - Znajome ze szkoły, Ewa i Sandra - Matka z Córką, Sylwia i Olka - Najlepsze przyjaciółki. Na lotnisku pojawiają się nowe pary są to: Jarek i Sebastian, Piotrek i Kasia, Damian i Franek. '' '''Damian:' Trochę już tu ich jest. Musimy się spieszyć! Kupuj! Jarek: Sebastian, Pilnuj bagaży ja kupie bilety. Piotrek: Jak nie będzie miejsc to się wkurzę! Kasia: Spokojnie. Damy radę. 13.20 wszyscy co byli już na lotnisku udali się do samolotu, 7 par. Z taksówki wysiadają Natalia i Beata, Zuzanna i Marcelina oraz Mateusz i Darek. Biegną łeb w łeb w poszukiwaniu okienka z żółtą flagą. Jako pierwsze zauważają ją Zuzanna i Marcelina, zaraz po nich Natalia i Beata, a na końcu Mateusz z Darkiem. Zuzanna: Dwa bilety do Johannesburgu. Szybko! Najszybszy lot! Pracownik: Za kilka minut jest. Może was wpuszczą. Zuzanna: Dawaj koleś bilety, a nie pieprzysz 3 po 3, ja tu biorę udział w wyścigu! 13.26 Zuzanna jako 8 para pojawiły się w samolocie. Natalia: Szybko! Dwa bilety! Johannesburg czeka! Pracownik dał im bez gadania dwa bilety. '' '''Darek:' Poproszę dwa bilety do Johannesburgu. Pracownik: O 14.30 jest lot. Mateusz: A ten 13.30?! Pracownik: Nie ma już miejsc. Po za tym. Zaraz odlatuje i nie zdążylibyście. Darek: Kurdę. To nie mamy innego wyjścia. Pracownik: Dać wam bilety na 14.30? Mateusz: Tak no. Dostali bilety na drugi lot. W tym czasie pierwszym lotem lecą : Jarek i Sebastian, Zuzanna i Marcelina, Piotr i Kasia, Damian i Franek, Ewa i Sandra, Martyna i Karolina, Sylwia i Olka, Agata i Anka oraz Beata i Natalia. Zuzanna i Marcelina: Cieszymy się że zdążyłyśmy na pierwszy lot. Martyna i Karolina: Największymi rywalami w tym samolocie może być ojciec z synem i koszykarze. Damian i Franek: Jesteśmy pewni swojego miejsca. Pierwsza 5 jest nasza. 14.30 drugim lotem lecą Mateusz i Darek, Paweł i Marta, Oskar i Rafał, Adrian i Rafał, Mariola i Izabela, Magda i Wiktor, Andżelika i Alicja oraz Tomek i Lena. '' '''Mateusz i Darek:' Nie jesteśmy zadowoleni z tego że lecimy drugim lotem. Moglibyśmy mieć godzinę plus.. Tomek i Lena: Myśleliśmy że będzie gorzej. Na razie podoba nam się i nie chcemy przegrać. 15.00 Pierwszy lot własnie ląduje w Johannesburgu. Chris: Pary muszą szybko wyjść z samolotu i udać się na postój taksówek. Czekają tam na nich taksówki z wskazówkami gdzie mają się udać i kierowca którego pokierują. Pary wysiadają z samolotu i rozbiegają się na lotnisku w poszukiwaniu żółto-białej flagi. Jako pierwsi do taksówek dociera ojciec z synem, za nimi są koszykarze, później bliźniaczki i najlepsze przyjaciółki. Jakieś 5 minut za nimi są znajome z jazdy konnej, znajome ze szkoły, siostry i rodzeństwo. 15.05 w New York wylatuje własnie trzeci lot którym lecą 3 ostatnie pary. Jerzy i Janina, Mariusz i Kuba oraz Michał i Maks. '' '''Michał i Maks:' Pomyliliśmy przystanki i teraz wleczemy się na szarym końcu! Jerzy i Janina: Trafiliśmy na tak zatłoczona uliczkę że prawie staliśmy godzinę w miejscu. Mariusz i Kuba: Do dupy... W tym czasie 9 par które leciało pierwszym lotem kierują się do lotniska " Lanseria" w Johannesburgu, skąd udadzą się samolotem do "Air Port Livingstone" w Zambii. 15.30 na lotnisku Lanseria pojawiły się pierwsze pary. Jarek: Wiecie co teraz? Damian: Nie, może jak będziemy współpracować to znajdziemy punkt z flagą. Obie pary razem krążyły po lotnisku aż w końcu zobaczyli za szyba 4 samoloty z flagami. '' '''Jarek:' Biegniemy! Tam! Ojciec z Synem oraz Koszykarze pobiegli do osoby stojącej przy samolotach. Osoba: Wsiadajcie do samolotu, odlecimy jak w samolocie będzie dokładnie pięć par. Franek: Trochę do dupy.. Do osoby stojącej przy samolotach podbiegły Sylwia i Olka, Martyna i Karolina Osoba: Wsiadajcie do samolotu, czekamy na jeszcze jedną parę. 15.45 na lotnisku Lanseria pojawia się piąta para Ewa i Sandra. 15.50 Pierwszy lot do Zambii. Lecą nim Koszykarze, Ojciec z Synem, Bliźniaczki, Najlepsze Przyjaciółki oraz Marka z Córką. '' '''Sylwia i Olka:' Jesteśmy takie podjarane że lecimy pierwszym lotem do Zambii! Damian i Franek: Nie spodziewaliśmy się że matka i córką zdążą liczyliśmy na te siostrzyczki. Jarek i Sebastian: Wydaje nam się że idzie nam dobrze. Pierwsza piątka. 16.00 W Johannesburgu ląduje drugi lot na którym pokładzie znajdowali się Przyjaciele, Lekkoatleci, Para, Małżeństwo, Fanki Mangi/Anime, Znajomi, Ojcowie oraz Matki/Doktorki. Cała grupką zwarta wybiegła z samolotu i od razu zauważają flagę i udają się na postój taksówek. W tym czasie na lotnisku Lanseria czeka w samolocie 4 pary. Zuzanna i Marcelina, Natalia i Beata, Piotr i Kasia, Agata i Anka czekają na pierwszą parę z drugiego lotu. '' '''Zuzanna:' Uważam że to nie fair że musimy czekać! Piotr: Mamy małe opóźnienie. Marcelina: Co tam. Nie jesteśmy ostatni przynajmniej. Zuzanna: Ty już lepiej nic nie mów. 16.20 na lotnisku w Lanserii pojawiają się pierwsze dwie pary z drugiego lotu są to Mateusz i Darek oraz Lena i Tomek. Lena: Musze do toalety... Tomek: Dobra. Ale szybko! W tym czasie Mateusz i Darek udali się do osoby która kazała im wsiadać do samolotu. Drugim lotem o 16.25 lecą do Zambii: Siostry, Znajome z Jazdy Konnej, Znajome ze Szkoły, Rodzeństwo oraz Przyjaciele. '' '''Mateusz i Darek:' Cieszymy się z tego że udało nam się zdążyć na ten lot. Zuzanna i Marcelina: Ciężko będzie się wybić z tej piątki z która lecimy na prowadzenie. 16.20 Livingstone, Zambia. Pierwszy lot wylądował. '' '''Chris:' Uczestnicy na tym etapie muszą wsiąść do Jeepów z kierowcami. Zadbaliśmy o to żeby nie byli z tych regionów. Drużyny muszą się udać na Wodospad Wiktorii gdzie czeka na nich kolejna wskazówka oraz Fast Forward, której parze uda się go zdobyć? Zobaczymy. 16.35 ostatni lot ląduje w Johannesburgu na pokładzie z Jerzym i Janiną, Maksem i Michałem, Mariuszem i Kuba. '' '''Mariusz i Kuba:' Nie jesteśmy z siebie zadowoleni.. 16.40 wyrusza trzeci lot do Zambii i lecą nim między innymi Oskar i Rafał, Lena i Tomek, Paweł i Marta, Andżelika i Alicja oraz Magda i Wiktor. '' '''Tomek i Lena: Gdyby nie jej siusiu, polecielibyśmy wcześniej. Marta i Paweł: Nie jest źle. Alicja i Andżelika: Ale jest fajnie! Zwiedzamy Afrykę! *_* Tymczasem w Zambii pierwsze pięć par jedzie już Jeepami. 16.55 W Livingstone ląduje drugi lot z Johannesburga w którym lecieli Marcelina i Zuzanna, Mateusz i Darek, Natalia i Beata, Anka i Agata, Piotr i Kasia '' '''Karolina:' Niech pan jedzie prosto! Nie skręca! Martyna: Skończony debil... Karolina: Mamy szanse wygrać, ale przez tego idiotę zawalimy! Damian: Nie obawiam się przegranej. Franek: Jedziemy spokojnie, nie stresujemy się. Jarek: Sam bym szybciej jechał! Sebastian: Spokój ojcze. '' 17.10 z Johannesburga wylatuje własnie czwarty lot z ostatnią piątką na pokładzie czyli - Adrian i Rafał, Mariola i Izabela, Jerzy i Janina, Maks i Michał, Łukasz i Kuba. W tym samym czasie gdy lot nr 4 wylatuje, w Livingstone ląduje lot trzeci na pokładzie z Oskarem i Rafałem, Lena i Tomek, Marta i Paweł, Andżelika i Alicja, Magda i Wiktor. Nad Wodospadem Wiktorii pojawiły się pierwsze dwie pary.'' Martyna: Karolina, widzisz ten mostek, nie wiem czy przejdziemy nim! W tym czasie obok nich przebiegły Sylwia i Olka Karolina: Nie mamy czasu! Gwałtownie ruszyły za nimi. Gdy te dwie pary były przy końcu mostku na jego początku pojawiły się Natalia i Beata z drugiego lotu. Tuż za nimi Ewa i Sandra. '' '''Natalia:' Dogoniłyśmy resztę! Beata: Yeah! Teraz nie dajmy się przegonić! 17.30 Do punktu z wskazówkami jeszcze nikt nie dotarł. Nad wodospadem są już Sylwia i Olka, Martyna i Karolina, Natalia i Beata, Ewa i Sandra, Agata i Anka, Jarek i Sebastian. Tym czasem inne drużyny oprócz ostatnich pięciu które lecą jeszcze do Zambii są już w taksówkach. Paweł: Marta, nie zgubiliśmy się! Marta: No niech ci będzie. Alicja: Miał skręcić w lewo! Damian: Jest napis ! Jesteśmy! Franek: Nareszcie! 17.40 własnie wylądował ostatni lot z Johannesburgu. W tym czasie do wskazówek dobiegła pierwsza para. Zobaczcie kto to! '' '''Karolina:' Otwieraj tą kopertę! Martyna: otwiera kopertę i jest w niej coś zielonego Mamy Fast Forward! Omijamy zadanie! Karolina: Super! Gdzie mamy się udać? Chris: Fast Forward prowadzi na postój. Gdzie kończy się dany etap. W tym etapie podróż kończy się w wiosce Songwe . W tym wypadku Karolina i Martyna omijają wszystkie zadania w tym etapie. Czy trafią jako pierwsze? Możliwe. Obie pobiegły do jeepa i jada w poszukiwaniu wioski. Kiedy odjeżdżały niedaleko ich jeepa stało już trochę. Przy wskazówkach pojawiały się pary. '' '''Sylwia:' Mam! Widzę! Olka: Ale nie drzyj się tak... Obie podbiegły i czytają wskazówkę. Chris: Reszta drużyn musi się udać do Batoka Gorge gdzie czeka na nich pierwsze zadanie. Olka: Ruszamy! Natalia: Batoka, łatwo znajdziemy! Beata: Na pewno! Większość drużyn była już poza jeepami i szukała wskazówek. Karolina i Martyna po zdobyciu Fast Forward kierują się do postoju w wiosce, reszta drużyn uda się na ich pierwsze zadanie. Sylwia i Olka już są w pobliży Batoka Gorge, za nimi jednak trochę w tyle są Natalia i Beata. Reszta dopiero zbliża się do wskazówek. Marta: Nogi mnie bolą... Paweł: Misiu dasz radę. Łukasz: Teraz trza znaleść wskazówkę. 18.00. Batoka Gorge przypywa pierwsza para i jest to Sylwia i Olka! '' '''Olka:' Czytaj... Sylwia: Masakra! Chris: Pierwszy zadaniem na tym etapie jest przejechanie 54 m na linie nad wąwozem. A następnie po drugiej stronie skok na bunge z wąwozu. Na dole czeka kolejna wskazówka. Olka: Damy radę! W końcu dzikie jesteśmy! 18.15 Karolina i Martyna przybywają do wioski. Przeszukują ją i znajdują mate na której musza stanąć. '' '''Mieszkaniec wioski:' Pochyla się przed nimi w celu przywitania Martyna: Ave. xD Mieszkaniec wioski: Jesteście drużyną nr 1. Dziewczyny ogarnęły dzikie szaleństwo, tulenie piszczenie itp. itd. W tym czasie Sylwia i Olka pokonywały wąwóz, wrzeszcząc ze strachu i przerażenia. Obie wykonały zadanie. Dostały wskazówkę i mogły się udać do wioski. Tylko najpierw musiały ją znaleść. Do Batoka Gorge przyjechały kolejne pary, między innymi Znajome z Jazdy konnej, Znajome ze szkoły, Matka z córką oraz Ojciec z synem. Jako że była tylko jedna lina trzeba było czekać w kolejce. Natalia: Beata, trzymaj się! Lecimy pierwsze! '' Reszta w tym czasie odpoczywa na kamieniach'' Jarek: Idziemy taką kolejnością jaką tu przybiegliśmy. Ewa: Tak. Będzie sprawiedliwie. Anka: Jak chcecie. Następne na line poszły Agata i Anka, w tym czasie do Batoka Gorge przybyli Piotr i Kasia oraz Zuzanna i Marcelina. Marcelina: Zuzia! Boję się! Zuzanna: Dasz radę, jeśli nie to odpadniemy, a to ty tu chciałaś przejechać. Marcelina: No postaram sie... Piotr: Nie ma się czego bać, to tylko ogromna wysokość! Dobra, sam zacząłem się bać. 18.30 Sylwia i Olka przybywają na postój. '' '''Mieszkaniec wioski:' Jesteście drużyną numer dwa. Sylwia i Olka: Zajebioza! Łiii! 19.00 Zadanie wykonali już : Natalia i Beata, Anka i Agata, Ewa i Sandra, Jarek i Sebastian, Piotr i Kasia, Zuzanna i Marcelina, Oskar i Rafał, Marta i Paweł, Mateusz i Darek. Kierują się już teraz do wioski. Przy Batoka Gorge dotarli już Lena i Tomek, Magda i Wiktor, Adrian i Rafał, Andżelika i Alicja, Mariola i Izabela, Maks i Michał oraz Mariusz i Kuba. Jedyni którzy jeszcze nie dotarli to dziadkowie. Byli już przy wskazówce nad Wodospadem Wiktoria, nie dotarli jeszcze na zadanie. Paweł: Ciekawe czy już ktoś dotarł. Tomek: Raczej tak. Byliśmy trochę spóźnieni. Teraz zadanie wykonują Adrian i Rafał. Idzie im bez problemów, no oprócz wrzasków, ale nie są ona tak przerazliwe jak Marty która własnie rozpoczęła przejazd nad wąwozem Wiktor: Łoo, niezły głos... Paweł: Tak wiem... ' 19.06 na postój przybywają dwie pary. Natalia i Beata oraz Anka i Agata. Obie pary biegną do postoju. Mieszkaniec wioski: Jesteś drużyną numer 3. Natalia i Beata przywitały się z mieszkańcem, pogratulowały Ance i Agacie i odeszły z maty Mieszkaniec wioski: Jesteście drużyną numer 4. Agata: Nie jest tak źle. Chwilę póżniej na postój przybywały coraz częściej pary. Miejsce 5 zajęła Matka z Córką czyli Ewa i Sandra. Na miejscu 6 Jarek i Sebastian - Ojciec z synem. Miejsce 7 należało do Zuzanny i Marceliny - sióstr. Zadanie nie wykonały jeszcze 4 pary. Jerzy i Janina, Mariusz i Kuba, Maks i Michał oraz Mariola i Izabela Mariola: Jesteśmy chyba ostatnią 4... Maks: Raczej tak, ktoś z nas dziś wyleci. Jerzy: Raczej ja. Ostatni robimy zadanie. Na zadnie poszły własnie Matki/Doktorki. Nie obeszło się bez krzyków oraz uronionych łez, jednak nie podały się i dotarły na miejsce. Na postoju pojawili się Piotrek i Kasia. Mieszkaniec wioski: Jesteście drużyną numer 8. Piotrek: ufff. Myślałem że będzie gorzej... Kasia: To nie myśl! Bo zapeszysz! Chwile po nich na postoju pojawili się i tym samo zajęli 9 miejsce koszykarze - Damian i Franek. Może minutę lub dwie po nich na 10 miejscu u klasyfikowali się Mateusz i Darek. Zamykają pierwszą połowę zawodników. Tymczasem w jeepach męczyła się reszta par. Wiktor: Jak to nie wiesz?! Kierowca: Nie wiem >< Marta: Spokojnie, Spokojnie. Nie wybuchnę.! Janina: Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego że odpadniemy, dopiero co do jeepa weszliśmy. Jerzy: No mówi się trudno. 20.00 Na postoju pokazali się Oskar i Rafał Mieszkaniec wioski: Ukłonił się Jesteście drużyną numer 11. Oskar: Ulga! Zostajemy. '' O 20.13 na postój przybył Paweł i Marta, zajmując 12 miejsce. Natomiast o 20.34 zajmując 13 miejsce przybyło małżeństwo czyli Lena i Tomek'' Lena: Bałam się że odpadniemy... Zgubiliśmy się trochę. Ale widzę że nie jako jedyni. 20.43 14 miejsce zajęły Fanki Mangi i Anime Andżelika i Alicja. Dwie minuty po nich przybyli Magda i Wiktor pozostając w programie na 15 miejscu. W drodze jest jeszcze 5 par. Izabela: Gdzie ta cholerna wioska! Szukamy już jej dobry szmat czasu. Mariusz: Jak to zgubiłeś mapę.! Tam wszystko było oznaczone! Kupiłem ją na lotnisku! Maks: Nic nie widzę. '' 21.01 Na postój przybywają Adrian i Rafał - Ojcowie. '' Adrian: Tylko nie mów że jesteśmy ostatni! Mieszkaniec miasteczka: Jesteście drużyną numer 16. Rafał: Jest! Synowie nie muszą się martwić że narobimy im obciachu. 21.27 Na postój przybyła para... Mieszkaniec miasteczka: ''' Jesteście drużyną numer 17. '''Izabela: Udało się. Co nie zmienia faktu że ciężko tu trafić. 21.30 Na postój przybywają dziadkowie :D '' '''Mieszkaniec miasteczka:' Jesteście drużyną numer 18.'' Janina: Uff... Jerzy: Nie spodziewałem się tego. 23.54 na postój przybywają piłkarze. Mariusz: Zgubiliśmy się... I to poważnie. Mieszkaniec wioski: Jesteście drużyną numer 19. Kuba: O ja pieprze! Ale fart.! 2.00 Reszta zawodników już śpi na postój przybywa ostania para Chris: Maks i Michał przykro mi ale jesteście ostatni. Wiecie co to oznacza? Michał: Tak. Maks: Odpadamy. Chris: Co się stało że tak długo? Michał: Ugrzęźliśmy w bajorku jakimś cholernym. Ale no trudno. Stało się. Nie będziemy płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Maks: Fajna przygoda, ale się skończyła. Szkoda trochę, ale nic nie poradzimy... Chris: No... odpadacie. Powoli trochę smutni odeszli do jeepa i odjechali do domu